Two Kisses, One Love
by SangoFan90
Summary: Kagome is going to America to see her mother's friend, and her son, Skylar, who she really hates, but before she leves, Inuyasha wanted to say something to her...
1. Default Chapter

Two Kisses, One Love  
By SangoFan90  
  
It was a beautiful day in Feutal Japan, this day, Kagome was supposed to go back to her time, because she, her mom, and Sota (gramps had to stay because of his store) are going on vacation to America to see Kagome's mother's best friend Flower, but Kagome wasn't looking forward to the trip.let's see why.  
  
The gang were on their way to the bone-eater's well to say bye, and to have a good time on her vacation.  
  
Shippo- So how long are you going to be at this America place Kagome?  
  
Kagome sighs.  
  
Kagome- About two weeks. I told my mom I didn't want to go, my mom wanted me to see Flower's son Skylar who I so hate!  
  
Sango- Why do you hate this Skylar person so much?  
  
Kagome- Well the last time I was in America, all Skylar would do was pick on me, and we were 8 back then. One time I was eating lunch and.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The flashback goes back 7 years ago when Kagome was eating lunch with Skylar and little baby Sota.  
  
Skylar- Hey Kagome! You like your lunch?  
  
Kagome was looking like he knew he was going to do something.  
  
Kagome- Yeah, I guess.  
  
Skylar then takes baby Sota out of his high chair and puts him over Kagome's food, then pats his back.  
  
Skylar- Here, let me put some dressing on your salad!  
  
Then Sota all of a sudden Sota spits up, and has baby spit-up all over Kagome's lunch.  
  
Kagome Looked like she was a bout to hurl also.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome- But he's done stuff worse than that!  
  
Sango- Wow, he sounds as bad as Miroku.  
  
Miroku all of a sudden touches Sango's butt.  
  
Miroku- mmmmmmm  
  
Sango- HENTAI!!!!  
  
Sango slapped Miroku so hard on the face, it left a big red mark that was the shape of Sango's hand!  
  
Miroku- I love it when she does that.  
  
Inuyasha was just listening, not saying anything, he really didn't want Kagome to leave, he couldn't stand it whenever she just had to leave for a whole day! He wanted to give her a good-bye kiss to say that he'll miss her, and that he loves her.  
  
Inuyasha- Yeah yeah, whatever.Kagome?  
  
Kagome- FINALLY! You speak!  
  
Inuyasha- Before you leave. Can I talk to you?  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo look at Inuysha and Kagome  
  
Inuyasha- ALONE!  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo run to the nearest tree to maybe catch a glimpst to see what Inuyasha and Kagome would be talking about.  
  
~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~  
Hope you liked it! Send in the reviews ^_^ 


	2. Confess

Hey, thanks for all those reviews ^_^ I really appreciate it.and now.on to chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2 Confess By SangopFan90  
  
Inuyasha takes Kagome behind a tree so they can have some privacy to talk alone.  
  
Kagome- "What do you want to say Inuyasha! My mom wants me home in less than 15 minutes!!"  
  
Inuyasha- "I'm sorry, but I just had to tell you something. The thing is that, I really don't want you to leave, but I do wish you a great vacation, because you deserve the rest."  
  
Kagome (in her head)-" Yeah, like I'll have any rest with Skylar around. Kagome-" Well thanks for the wishes Inuyahsa but I have to-HAY WAIT A MINUTE!!!"  
  
Kagome went back to Inuyasha with a frown on her face.  
  
Kagome- "Why are you being so nice to me now?!"  
  
Inuyasha was turning red. He really wanted to confess his love to Kagome, but how could he? He didn't want to wait until Kagome comes back from vacation in two whole weeks! And he has to say it now, because Kagome has to get beck to her time.  
  
Inuyasha then took a deep breath, and held Kagome's hands.  
  
Kagome didn't know what was happening  
  
Inuyasha- "Kagome, after all the time we've spent together, I've really grown to like you, but I actually now I've found out that I am deeply in love with you."  
  
Kagome was surprised to hear what Inuyasha just said. She didn't know that he could express his feelings like that, but she knows too that she is deeply in love with him too.  
  
Kagome- " Inuyasha when I first met you, I thought that you were nothing but a meanie, and that you have no heart, but after being with you, and knowing how kind you are, and now I know that.I love you also!"  
  
Then Inuyasha and Kagome drew closer to each other. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome, and Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's, and the hugged. Then they looked at each other, and they put their lips together, and they both shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Inuyasha could feel the warmth from Kagome's lips that felt nice to him, and Kagome can feel warmth from Inuyasha's lips also.they continued to kiss.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching them in amazment.  
  
Shippo- "I knew that they love each other!!."  
  
Sango- "It's so romantic!"  
  
Miroku- "Little children shouldn't be watching this"  
  
Then Miroku covered Shippo's eyes  
  
Shippo- "HEY, LET GO OF MY FACE!!"  
  
Then Inuyasha and Kagome could hear Shippo screaming, then they stopped kissing.Kagome looked at her watch.  
  
Kagome- OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!  
  
Kagome then gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kagome- "I'll miss you!" Inuyasha- "I'll miss you more!"  
  
Then Kagome hugged Shippo, and sayed bye to everyone.  
  
Kagome- "Bye everyone! I'll be back in two weeks!"  
  
Everyone exept Kagome- "Bye Kagome!! We'll miss you!"  
  
Then Kagome jumped in the well to her own time.  
  
~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~  
  
Well I hope you liked it folks. Let the reviews in, stay tuned for chapter 3 soon which will be here in less than a week ^_^ 


	3. To America

Hi, sorry it took me so long, it's just that I've been a little busy, and school just started, and I have so much homework, but finally, I have chappy #3!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!  
  
Two Kisses, One Love Chapter 2 "To America"  
  
(we last left off when both Inuyasha and Kagome confessed their love for each other, but Kagome had to leave to go to America for a few weeks)  
  
(So now Kagome is back home getting her stuff and putting them in the car to the airport, and then she said good-bye to gramps and Bouyo, and the car drove off..)  
  
"Kagome? Why were you late?", her mother asked Kagome looking very stressed, but was still blushing. " We almost had to leave without you"  
  
"Sorry mom, I got caught up in doing something in the Feudal Era" Then Kagome changed the subject. Mom? Why do I have to go over there again? After our last visit to Flower's I swore that I would never see Skylar agin."  
  
Then Kagome's mom let out a big smile. "Kagome, last night I was talking to Flower on the phone, and she told me how much Skylar has changed in the last few years, she said that he is very handsome, and is acting a little more mature, and that he is very exited to see you again."  
  
Kagome made a snort sound, "Yeah right, he's just exited to torcher me again."  
  
"Well, I can't wait to see them again!", Sota was in the back seat playing a game on his game boy that Skylar gave him on their last visit. "I hope that he has more video games."  
  
"I'm sure that he will Sota", mom said smiling again.  
  
Kagome was just sitting looking out the window thinking about Inuyasha, then said, "Yeah, all he enjoys is video games, and making me miserable."  
  
Then finally, Sota, Kagome, and their mom were at the airport, and they took all their stuff out, and ran to their gate, and the plane was going to take off soon, but they made it.  
  
They all sat down, and the plane took off. They were on their way to America.  
  
Kagome was just listening to some music, and reading a book, and Sota was just playing games. Their was very tires, so she fell asleep.  
  
After about 3 hours, Sota fell asleep too, and Kagome was the only one still awake, she was still thinking about Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I miss you already", Kagome thought, then she fell asleep.  
  
After a while it had been many hours, and the plane was at America, but everyone was still asleep, until Sota woke up.  
  
"Hey! Mom! Sis! We're here!!!", Sota almost woke everyone on the plane, since it was still nighttime.  
  
Kagome looked out the window, and saw another country, it was America, "Wow, we're already here."  
  
"Yes, Sota, we are in America, but it's going to take another hour to get to the state we're going to.", mom said, looking very tired. "You should get some more sleep Sota, I'll wakr you and Kagome up when we land."  
  
"Ok mom", Sota then fell asleep again.  
  
Kagome was staying up for the next hour drawing, and watching her mother and brother sleep, then she thought of Inuyasha again.  
  
After an hour the plane started to shake, they were finally on land.  
  
"Sota, you can wake up now, we're here!", Mrs. Higurashi said with another smile on her face.  
  
Sota then jumped out, "YAY!!!!!! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!!!"  
  
After about fifteen minutes, they got off the plane, and went looking for Flower, because they were going to meet her and Skylar there.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi looked very exited, "I can't wait to see my old friend again!"  
  
Kagome looked miserable, "I can wait to see Skylar."  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED***  
  
Ok, sorry if it was so bad, but the next chapter will be better!  
  
Send in the reviews!!!!!! ^_^  
  
~*~SangoFan90~*~ 


	4. Metting Up

Two Kisses, One Love Chapter 4 Meeting Up  
  
---Ok, I am so sorry, don't worry, I'm not giving up on the story yet! I hate school so much..Ok then on with the story!---  
  
***After about fifteen minutes, they got off the plane, and went looking for Flower, because they were going to meet her and Skylar there.  
  
Mrs. Higarashi looked much exited, "I can't wait to see my old friend again!"  
  
Kagome looked miserable, "I can wait to see Skylar."***  
  
Kagome was just looking at the ground while walking, until she slammed into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up and saw a boy. He looked like he was her age, and had the most gorgeous green eyes. He also had blondish-brownish colored hair almost covering his face.  
  
"Skylar?" Kagome looked very surprised 'He looks better than he did last time', Kagome thought to herself.  
  
~*~BACK IN FEUDAL JAPAN~*~  
  
"I miss Kagome!He " Shippo was next to the well drawing pictures of Kagome, and some of Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Then Inuyasha walks by looking like Kagome is gone for good.  
  
'I miss her too.my Kagome, I hope she comes back soon.'  
  
~*~BACK IN AMERICA~*~  
  
Skylar was walking with Kagome and Mrs. Higarashi to lead them to where Flower was.  
  
"My mom was getting so worried that you might have not seen us, so she sent me to look for you guys" Skylar said while trying to get through a horde of people running to catch their flights.  
  
"She doesn't have to worry about us, I still know the way she looks, or had she changed?" Mrs. Higarashi said looking even more exited. Kagome still wasn't saying anything. 'Cute or not cute, he still makes me mad!'  
  
"And who's that little guy playing video games?" Skylar said looking at Souta who hasn't taken his eyes off the game.  
  
"Why you don't recognize Souta?" Mrs Higarashi said with a big smile.  
  
"Souta!" Skylar then picked up Souta and gave him a hug. "The last time I saw you, you were just a baby I could carry easily, and now I can hardly hold you!"  
  
Then Souta turned off his game boy. "Yeah, I'm 9 now! And I've been playing video games so I can show you how good I am!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Skylar said. "We can play one when we get to my house."  
  
Everyone laughed except for Kagome.  
  
"MOM!" Skylar went running, until he stopped right in front of a lady with flowers in her hair.  
  
"Finally, you're here! I've been waiting so long for you guys!" Flower said standing up.  
  
"Oh Flower, you're still your old impatient self!" Mrs. Higarashi said with a big laugh.  
  
"Hey Flower! Remember me?" Souta came up hugging her. "It's me Souta!"  
  
"Souta!" Flower said looking shocked. "Why the last time I saw you, you were in diapers stinking up the house!" Flower said jokingly.  
  
"And who is this mature looking woman?" Flower said looking at Kagome.  
  
"That's Kagome!" Mrs. Higarashi said.  
  
"Kagome! How are you dear!" Flower then gave her a tight hug.  
  
"I'm fine" Kagome said hugging back, and looking very gloomy.  
  
"Excuse Kagome, she's very tired after that flight" Mrs Higarashi said looking tired herself.  
  
"Don't worry, when we get home, the first thing you can do is to go get some sleep!" Flower said.  
  
"Now let's get home, Skylar, helpKagome with her bags, I'll help with Souta and Mrs. Higarashi's" Flower said holding Mrs. Higarashi's very heavy suitcase.  
  
"Ok mom!" Skylar was about to take Kagome's bag, when Kagome just pulled the bag back to her.  
  
"I can carry my own things!" Kagome said looking very snooty walking to the car.  
  
~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~  
  
Sorry if that one was so bad, but the next chappy will be a lot better! ^_^  
  
REVIEWS!!! 


	5. The Argument sort of an argument

~*~Hi!! And you thought that I would never get back to the story! I'm very sorry, I have been very busy these last few months, and I would've done this before Christmas, but I was busy with Christmas shopping, but anyway, here comes chappy #5!!! FINALLY!!! *********************************** Where we left off: ***"Now let's get home, Skylar, helpKagome with her bags, I'll help with Souta and Mrs. Higarashi's" Flower said holding Mrs. Higarashi's very heavy suitcase.  
  
"Ok mom!" Skylar was about to take Kagome's bag, when Kagome just pulled the bag back to her.  
  
"I can carry my own things!" Kagome said looking very snooty walking to the car. ***  
  
And now: Two Kisses, One Love Chapter 5 The Argument  
  
There was a 40 minute drive to the house, since Flower had a house in the country. (A/N Yeah, she's a bit hippy-like, I though that it would be funny that way)  
  
Kagome looked very impatient because she was squashed in the back of the car in the middle of Souta and Skylar.  
  
"Mom, are we there yet, I feel like my body is going to crunch in between these two", Kagome whined.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, we'll be there in about, oh we're here!" Flower said trying to make Kagome feel better.  
  
So finally Flower pulled into the driveway, and when she opened the back door, everyone feel out since Kagome was trying to push Skylar out.  
  
"So Kagome, how have you been these last few years", Skylar said trying to put his arm around her.  
  
"I'll give you until the count of ten to get your arm off me." Kagome said looking very annoyed. "Besides, that wouldn't make my boyfriend very happy."  
  
Skylar was wide-eyed. "Y-you have a boyfriend!!" Skylar fell to the ground of the drive-way, and laughed his ass off.  
  
"And why are you laughing?" Kagome said looking annoyed as ever.  
  
"I never knew that someone so ugly could get a boyfriend!" Skylar was laughing and laughing, until his eyes started to water.  
  
Kagome turned beet red, then ran into the house.  
  
"What was that all about Skylar", Flower said coming out of the house helping Mrs. Higarashi with the luggage.  
  
"Oh nothing mom, I might have told her a joke that was maybe offensive to her", Skylar bluffed.  
  
"Remember Skylar, I told you to be nice to Kagome, not like when you put Souta's throw up on her lunch.  
  
Skylar snickered a little, and then said, "Okay mom, I'll try to be nicer to her.  
  
Flower pat Souta's head, "That's better, now get Kagome's luggage, and apologize to her when you get in the house."  
  
Skykar picked up Kagome's heavy luggage, and went inside the house. Then just when he was about to go upstairs he had another trick planned to tick her off.  
  
Skylar quickly opened Kagome's suitcase, and got out all her underwear and bras, then he went into the kitchen and checked if anyone was there. Then he turned on the sink, and soaked all of Kagome's underwear in water. Finally, he opened the freezer, and put all of the underwear in the icebox in the back off the freezer. He knew no one looked in there because neither he nor his mother puts ice in their drinks, or use any.  
  
"I'm a very clever boy." Skylar said grinning.  
  
Then he closed the freezer, and zipped up Kagome's luggage and dragged it upstairs. He knocked on the door to one of the guestrooms Kagome was in.  
  
"Who is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
Skylar opened the door. "Me!" Skylar scared the daylights out of Kagome.  
  
"What do you want you jerk!" Kagome said still a little beet red from what Skylar told her outside.  
  
"Hmmm, I just came to bring your luggage and apologize." Skylar said leaning against the wall looking at the ceiling.  
  
"And what makes you think I will forgive you." Kagome said still angry.  
  
Skylar then kneeled to the ground and pretended to cry. "Do you think it's easy to be an only child with only a mother and a stupid town to play tricks on? I'm a troubled boy with needs."  
  
Then Kagome knew he was just being dramatic. "Cut the dramatic crap, I'll forgive you as long as you stay out of my way the whole time I'm here. And to not play any tricks on me."  
  
"The whole two weeks?" Skylar asked looking stupid.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms, "Or else I won't forgive you!"  
  
"Okay sweetheart!" Then Skylar ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Kagome then sat on the bed and thought, 'If that monkey does play anymore tricks on me, I'll make sure that I'll play the most humiliating trick on him yet.'  
  
Then Kagome yawned and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~TO BE COMTINUED~*~  
  
***Yeah, it probably sucked, but I'm going through a bit of a writers block, but I tried. ***  
  
***Tune in for the next Chapter coming soon! ***  
  
^_^ REVIEWS! ^_^ 


End file.
